La boda (remake)
by wholock87
Summary: Ash y Dawn fueron amigos, luego se convirtieron en una pareja estable por mucho tiempo. Ash decidió dar el siguiente paso, él le pidió matrimonio a Dawn. Pero antes de que esa boda se ejecute, sucederán todo tipo de experiencias inusuales [remake de mi fic de mismo titulo, aqui la calidad de escritura mejora notablemente y también habrán extras que no puse en el anterior fic]
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA JUNTOS

Luego de que Ash fuera derrotado en la liga Sinnoh, pero no sin antes haber llegado hasta quedar entre los 4 mejores, el decidió quedarse en Sinnoh para poder entrenar con todos sus pokémon. Ash tuvo que despedirse de su amigo Brock pues este quería regresar con su familia, pero su amiga Dawn decidió acompañar a Ash en su travesía por la región. Ash y Dawn, entre ellos mejoraban sus técnicas tanto para los concursos y batallas de gimnasios, viajaban por toda la región los dos solos, eso ocasionaba algunos problemas pues ninguno sabia como cocinar comida para humanos y les dejo con varios días de hambre, también tenían sus discusiones pero aquellas discusiones siempre a los 15 segundos se solucionaba. En fin, ellos siempre andaban juntos y lo hacían todo juntos, se hicieron más cercanos y eso hiso que ambos chicos empezaran a tener sentimientos el uno para el otro. Un día llegaron a la ciudad Snowpoint, ambos estaban con su ropa de invierno y pikachu con piplup descansaban en las cabezas de ambos mientras intentaban abrigarse del frio -me gusta mucho Snowpoint, la nieve le da una decoración natural al lugar- dijo Dawn a lo que Ash le respondió que a el también le gustaba el lugar. Ambos chicos seguían caminando por el lugar y decidieron meterse a un restaurante a almorzar, luego de que hicieron su pedido una chica se les acerco diciendo -Ash, Dawn valla sorpresa- ambos miraron para ver quién era y se alegraron al ver a su amiga

Dawn: Zoey, amiga como estas

Ash: hola Zoey

Zoey: yo estoy bien, que milagro que están aquí

Ash: nada más estamos de paso, en unos días tomaremos un barco al frente de batalla

Zoey: interesante, oigan que les paree si en la tarde salimos los tres como en los viejos tiempos

Ash – Dawn: claro

Zoey: genial, me quedaría a acompañarlos pero acabo de almorzar y me tengo que ir

Zoey se despidió de ambos para luego irse, la pareja empezó a comer y luego de haber terminado se fueron al centro pokémon a pedir dos habitaciones para descansar. En unas horas Zoey llego y todos salieron por la ciudad

Zoey: díganme como han estado, no nos veíamos desde que termino el gran festival

Dawn: hemos estado entrenando por toda la región

Ash: ahora todas nuestras técnicas son casi perfectas

Zoey: así que han estado trabajando muy duro, me alegro por ustedes

Dawn: y que hay de ti

Zoey: pues… este… (se empieza a sonrojar) haber… como decirlo…

Ash: estas roja, ¿acaso estas enferma?

Dawn: ya entiendo lo que pasa, Zoey quien es el afortunado

Zoey: nunca lo creerían

Dawn: vamos amiga, dinos

Zoey: no lo se

Ash: oh vamos, además, no creo que sea alguien como Paul

Zoey: … … … … … … …

Ash – Dawn: … … … … … …

Dawn: ¡¿acaso tú y Paul son…?!

Zoey: si

Esa respuesta hiso que Ash, que estaba comiendo una bolsa con maní, casi se atore debido a que quedo totalmente sorprendido con lo que escucho

Ash: tú… tú y Paul… … … ¿acaso él tiene sentimientos?

Dawn: ¡oye Ash, ten más respeto!

Zoey: comprendo la reacción de Ash. Verán, quizás digan que Paul es frio y ese tipo de cosas pero en si es alguien muy tierno, lindo y…

Ash: ¡por favor no sigas!

Zoey: (riéndose) y ustedes, tienen a alguien especial

Ash: (sonrojándose) yo… eh…

Dawn: (sonrojándose) este…

Zoey: [con que así es la cosa… esto se pondrá interesante] por lo visto aun no tienen a nadie

Ash: si, eso es lo que pasa

Zoey empezó a pensar en que posiblemente Ash y Dawn tengan sentimientos entre ellos, pero eso era algo que quería comprobar después. Pasaron unas horas y el trio se despidió, Ash y Dawn caminaban hacia el centro pokémon directo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ambos llegaron, y Ash había acompañado a Dawn hacia la puerta de su dormitorio

Ash: Dawn, quiero preguntarte algo

Dawn: si

Ash: ehh… [vamos dile] quisieras salir conmigo mañana… ósea salir a pasear o a un restaurante

Dawn: claro Ash me encantaría, muy pocas veces nosotros hacemos eso

Ash: de acuerdo, en ese caso mañana a las 8 de la noche te parece

Dawn: ajam

Luego de eso se despiden y Ash sigue su camino hacia su cuarto. Ash abre la puerta y ve a pikachu quien dormía tranquilamente en la cama, él se echa en su cama despertando a pikachu pero en vez de enojarse se alegra al ver a su amigo. Ash empieza a contarle a pikachu que le pidió a Dawn salir con el -oye pikachu, crees que deba decirle mañana- dijo Ash a lo que pikachu afirma con su sonido característico -pero no sé, y si ella me quiere como un amigo… eso arruinaría nuestra amistad- Ash se puso a pensar y junto con pikachu deciden salir del centro pokémon, Ash necesitaba tomar aire y aclarar sus pensamientos. Las calles de la ciudad corrían un viento helado y empezaba a nevar, en eso, Ash se encuentra con una chica de cabello rojo

Zoey: Ash ¿pero qué haces a esta hora fuera?

Ash: necesito pensar

Zoey: mmm es por Dawn verdad

Ash: ¡que! Pero….

Zoey: vamos Ash, cuéntame que sucede que te puedo ayudar

Ash: de acuerdo… estoy enamorado de Dawn, mañana voy a salir con ella y no sé si decirle o no lo que siento

Zoey: con que de eso se trata, ¿a qué hora van a salir?

Ash: 8 de la noche

Zoey: en ese caso yo te entrenare en todo lo posible para tu cita

Ash: ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Zoey: claro, para que son los amigos

Ash: gracias

Luego de eso, acordaron una hora mañana para que Ash pueda ser entrenado. Ash regreso a su habitación para dormir y al día siguiente Ash y Dawn entrenaban como de costumbre y llegada la tarde ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones para preparase para su cita. -demonios pikachu, ya son las 6:55 y Zoey aún no llega- Ash estaba desesperado pues Zoey aún no llegaba, en eso, tocan la puerta y ve que se trataba de Zoey quien traía una canasta y una mochila, ella se disculpó por la tardanza

Zoey: bien Ash, ahora te enseñare modales para tu cita

Ash: de acuerdo

Zoey: primero te enseñare a comer educadamente

Ash: pero que tiene de malo mi forma de comer

Zoey: ¿lo dices enserio? Ash, tú te lanzas toda la comida desesperadamente, pareces un cerdo

Ash: oye, yo no soy ningún cerdo

Zoey: acaso no recuerdas la vez que comiste tanto y no podías pararte

Ash: pero…

Zoey: o la vez que casi te atoras y Dawn tuvo que hacerte la maniobra de Heimlich

Ash: pero…

Zoey: o la ves en la que…

Ash: ¡ya entendí!

Zoey: (abriendo la canasta) bien primero empezaras con esto

Ash: wow un asado

Zoey: ajam, ahora empieza a comer

Ash coge un tenedor y empieza a picotear el asado, cosa que Zoey coge una regla metálica y golpea a Ash en las manos fuertemente

Ash: ¡oye! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso'!

Zoey: porque tienes que comer cortando la carne con el cuchillo, no puedes lanzarte de esa forma

Ash entonces empieza a cortar la carne cuidadosamente y se empieza a meter la carne a la boca, estuvo así durante un buen tiempo y cada vez que hacia un mínimo intento de lanzarse hacia la comida, Zoey lo golpeaba con la regla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que termino de comer -lo hiciste bien, ahora anda lávate la cara que esta algo sucia por la comida- Ash se retira al baño para poder lavarse, luego de que se halla lavado y vuelva, Zoey vuelve a hablar -bien Ash, si quieres pedirle a Dawn que sea tu novia primero tienes que mirarla a los ojos y darle una sonrisa-

Ash: ¿sonrisa?

Zoey: tendrás que darle una mirada demostrando que la aprecias mucho y darle una sonrisa para demostrar lo feliz que te sientes por estar a su lado

Ash obedeció y empezó a trabajar en una expresión. Para Ash, era la primera vez que hacia eso, él estaba intentando hacer lo posible para hacer una buena sonrisa pero exagero mucho y logro hacer una mirada que uno lo confundiría con un psicópata con problemas mentales y su sonrisa fue demasiado perturbadora

Zoey: (O_O) eso fue horrible, no podre dormir bien ahora. Ash, tienes que hacer algo más natural, se tú mismo

Ash en eso vuelve a hacer una mirada y una sonrisa muy elegante y un poco seductora provocando que Zoey se sonroje y voltee rápidamente para no seguir viendo –demonios, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa cualquier chica caería a tus pies- dijo Zoey quien seguía volteada

Ash: ¿qué, tanto así?

Zoey: (volteándose) bueno, creo que con esto ya hemos avanzado. Ahora necesitas darle un regalo… mmm… un ramo de flores o algo simple que demuestre que la quieres

Ash: de acuerdo

Zoey: ahora, cuando le preguntes a Dawn para que sea tu novia y en el caso que ella acepte, pues, tendrás que darle un beso

Ash: ¿un beso?

Zoey: ajam, bueno tendrá que ser uno ni muy largo y tampoco muy corto

En eso, Ash se pone a pensar y empieza a fantasear con Dawn que se iban a besar, pero no se da cuenta de la realidad y se empieza a acercar a Zoey -ehh… Ash… ¿estas bien?- decía Zoey pero Ash no escuchaba y se seguía acercando. Zoey le da una cachetada a Ash para que reaccione

Zoey: ¡deja de estar fantaseando con Dawn!

Ash: gracias… no sabía que pegabas así

Zoey: bueno creo que con esto ya estás preparado para tu cita, (mira el reloj) oye dentro de 20 minutos es tu cita, así que alístate rápido

Ash cogió su ropa y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, Zoey estaba acariciando a pikachu mientras se ponía a pensar si es que Ash lograse estar con Dawn. Pasaron varios minutos y Ash salió del baño ya cambiado. Ash tenía la misma ropa con la que llego a la ciudad, su ropa habitual con una chaqueta pero andaba con una bufanda debido que esa noche era demasiada fria

Ash: un favor Zoey, cuida a pikachu por favor

Zoey: de acuerdo

Ash estaba abriendo la puerta pero

Zoey: oye genio, ¿no olvidas algo?

Ash: ¡el regalo!

Zoey: ya había previsto eso (de su mochila saca un peluche de teddiursa) ten

Ash: gracias

Zoey: sabía que esto pasaría, después me lo pagas

Ash: gracias Zoey, cuidas a pikachu vendré en unas horas

Ash salió de su cuarto y se fue a la habitación de Dawn y le toca la puerta y esta sale vistiendo su abrigo rojo y una bufanda blanca. Ash, quien tenía el peluche en sus brazos, le da a Dawn el peluche, ella se sonroja por el gesto

Dawn: gracias Ash, es muy lindo

Ash: sabía que te gustaría [gracias Zoey] bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Dawn: claro pero primero déjame poner al peluche en mi cama

Luego de que Dawn haya guardado el peluche se va con Ash a un restaurante no sin antes decirle a piplup que volverá en unas horas y que no se preocupe. Ellos estaban cenando, todo iba normal hasta que

Ash: Dawn, tengo que decirte algo importante

Dawn: si Ash, dime que pasa

Ash: (nervioso) Dawn… yo… yo…

Dawn: Ash, tranquilízate puedes decirme lo que quieras

Ash: este yo…

Dawn: [es lindo cuando esta así, un momento… ¿porque está tartamudeando?… acaso será que…]

Ash: Dawn… ¡yo te quiero!

Dawn: (sonrojándose) Ash… acaso es lo que creo…

Ash: ¡Dawn, yo te quiero mucho! ¡no sé en qué momento… pero me eh enamorado de ti!... quizás no sientas lo mismo que yo pero…

Ash no pudo terminar pues Dawn se acerca rápidamente y le da un beso en los labios que deja un poco aturdido al muchacho

Ash: vaya, eso no me lo esperaba

Dawn: Ash, yo también te amo. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, no te había dicho nada antes porque no sabía si sentirías lo mismo que yo

Ash: yo también no decía nada, tenía miedo que si te decía eso llegaría a perderte. Bueno ahora te tengo que preguntar algo… Dawn ¿serias mi novia?

Dawn: ¡claro!

Dawn irradiaba de alegría así que se lanza hacia Ash y empieza a besarlo, todos los presentes miraban la escena con mucho aprecio. Pasaron unas horas y Zoey seguía en el cuarto de Ash jugando con pikachu

Zoey: ¿cuándo llegara Ash?… oye pikachu, crees que Ash lo haya logrado… … … … … … aunque… pueden suceder diversas situaciones…

**SITUACIÓN 1:** Ash llega al lugar todo triste

Zoey: ¿pero Ash, que te sucedió?

Ash: no pude decírselo, soy un completo idiota

**SITUACIÓN 2:** Ash llega al lugar aún más triste y con los ánimos por los suelos

Zoey: pero, ¿porque estas así?

Ash: (llorando) me dijo que estaba loco por pensar que yo le gustaba, me dijo que soy un inútil e infantil, me odia y no quiere volver a verme y para el colmo me dijo que ella quiere a Kenny

**SITUACIÓN 3**: Ash abre la puerta y cierra desesperadamente

Ash: ¡DAWN ME AMA DE UNA FORMA ENFERMIZA Y OBSESIVA Y QUIERE QUE NOS CASEMOS AHORA! ¡RAPIDO ESCONDEME!

**SITUACIÓN 4**: Ash llega con la ropa toda destrozada, un moretón en el ojo y en su cuello estaba rodeado de algo que se podía llamar que fue una silla

Ash: no preguntes

Zoey se empezaba a reír de lo que pensaba, en eso la puerta se abre y vio a Ash cargando a Dawn entre los brazos

Dawn: ¡Zoey! ¡¿Qué haces acá?!

Zoey: yo fui quien ayudo y asesoro a Ash para su cita contigo, por lo visto todo salió bien

Ash: ajam, si no me hubieras enseñado sobre cómo manejar mi cita quizás esto no hubiera pasado

Zoey: Ash, tú fuiste el que lo hiso todo, yo solo te aconseje

Dawn: ella tiene razón amor… Zoey… disculpa pero te podrías ir, queremos estar solos

Zoey: claro, nos vemos mañana y no hagan esas cosas

Ash – Dawn: ¡oye!

Ash y Dawn se acostaron en la cama, pikachu al verlos sale del lugar y se mete al baño para darles privacidad, la pareja empieza a besarse y minutos después se quedan dormidos con la misma ropa con la que habían salido. Luego de ese día, la vida de ambos cambio, regresaron a pueblo Hojas Gemelas y le dijeron a la mamá de Dawn sobre lo suyo cosa que acepto muy gustosa, luego se fueron a Kanto a pueblo Paleta para contar la noticia y Delia también acepto la relación. Pasaron varios años y la pareja era muy feliz, la pareja viajaba a otras regiones, viajaron a Unova donde conocieron a Hilda y a Hilbert, y a Kalos donde conocieron a muchas más personas. Paso el tiempo, Ash alquilaba un apartamento en el pueblo Hojas Gemelas para estar cerca de Dawn. Ash vivía junto con pikachu y su equipo era cambiado constantemente para poder pasarla con ellos. La pareja, a veces ellos convivían en ese apartamento durante varios días, claro, solo cuando Johanna viajaba. Un día en específico, Ash estaba con Brock quien ahora era un doctor pokémon, este abrió un consultorio cerca al pueblo y ambos conversaban mientras que Ash tenía una caja con un anillo de diamantes con incrustaciones de perlas

Brock: así que hoy se lo pedirás

Ash: claro, solo espero que acepte

Brock: y ya sabes cómo le pedirás matrimonio

Ash: aún no lo se

Brock: que te parece ponerlo en el vino, así cuando ella mire la copa y vea el anillo ella se emocionara mucho

Ash: esa es una buena idea, gracias Brock hare eso

Brock: será mejor que te alistes, tu cita es en 2 horas

Ash: tienes razón, muchas gracias

Brock: suerte

Luego de esa conversación Ash se fue a su apartamento y se alisto para su cita en la que él decía sería la mejor de todas -bien pikachu, tu cuida el lugar- dijo Ash antes de salir, Ash camino por el pueblo hacia la casa de Dawn y al llegar empezó a llamar por la puerta. Johanna abrió

Johanna: hola Ash, Dawn ya está por terminar así que pasa a esperarla

Ash: muchas gracias señora Johanna

Johanna: Ash, cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames Johanna y no señora Johanna

Ash: lo sé, pero es que no puedo

Johanna se empieza a reír, pasaron varios minutos y Dawn bajo de su cuarto, ella estaba con un vestido celeste muy largo y llevaba el pelo suelto

Ash: Dawn, te ves hermosa

Dawn: gracias, tú también no estas nada mal

La pareja se besó y salieron de la casa directo al restaurante, ya en el lugar ambos se sentaron e hicieron su pedido. Ash se paró con la excusa de ir al baño pero lo que pasaba en realidad es que buscaba al mesero que los atendió

Ash: señor me puede hacer un favor

Mesero: dígame joven, que sucede

Ash: lo que pasa es que a mi novia le voy a pedir matrimonio y quiero que ponga en anillo en el vino

Mesero: oh ya entiendo, no se preocupe le ayudare, muchos también hacen eso

Ash: gracias

Ash le da el anillo al mesero y luego de eso, Ash regreso con Dawn y empezaron a hablar. Minutos después, llega el mesero con la botella de vino y les empieza a servir. Ash mira la copa de Dawn y se pone a pensar -que raro, el anillo no está en su copa, bueno me imagino que aparecerá después- Ash y Dawn hacen un brindis y Ash empieza a tomar de su copa pero el empieza a desesperarse, se estaba atorando

Dawn: ¡hay no! ¡Espera yo te ayudo!

Dawn se levanta y le hace la maniobra de Heimlich, Ash escupe el anillo y este se empieza a calmar poco a poco

Dawn: (suspirando) gracias a Arceus que estas bien, pero, ¿con que te atoraste?

Ella se acerca y observa el anillo, ella quedo en shock pues nunca se llegó a imaginar lo que Ash estaba tramando. Ash, que se estaba recuperando y volviendo a su color, fue embestido por Dawn quien le dio un largo beso. Dawn tenía puesto el anillo en su dedo, ella estaba muy feliz y lloraba por eso

Dawn: ¡claro que me voy a casar contigo!

Dawn siguió besando a Ash y todos los presentes aplaudían por tan tierna escena. Luego de la cena, la pareja paso la noche en el departamento de Ash, se podría decir que esa fue una de las mejores noches que la pareja había pasado en mucho tiempo. Al siguiente día, le dijeron a Johanna la noticia sobre su futura boda a lo que se emocionó mucho y acepto que se casaran, ese mismo día tomaron un barco a Kanto para darle la noticia a Delia en persona, la señora también se puso muy feliz

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

Tanto como Delia y como Johanna, estaban felices por el compromiso de sus hijos. Ash y Dawn ahora andaban más juntos que antes y se podía ver cómo es que había amor entre ellos. Hubo varias reacciones en por parte de sus amigos al enterarse de eso, una de ellas fue la de Brock, pues, a pesar que él ya sabía eso y que Ash le había pedido ayuda, se podía decir que el todavía sufría por ese echo pues aun no conseguía a una chica que le haga caso. Zoey junto con Paul se fueron a visitarlos para felicitar a la nueva pareja de futuros esposos, Gary y Leaf también se fueron a visitar a sus amigos de la misma forma que May y Drew, Misty y Tracey se fueron también a visitar a Ash y a Dawn, Misty y Tracey ya tenían un hijo de un año y se llevaron al bebe para que pudiera estar con la nueva pareja y de paso que Misty le daba algún que otro consejo a Dawn al mismo tiempo que Tracey hacia lo mismo. Desde Unova llegaron White, Black, Cilan e Iris para visitar sus amigos y felicitarlos debido al futuro compromiso, desde Kalos llegaron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie para también para felicitar a sus amigos. La pareja por el momento vivía juntos, el apartamento de Ash no es lo suficientemente grande así que ellos empezaron a buscar una casa lo suficientemente grande para poder tener planes a futuro en caso de formar una familia. Pero una solución llego a las manos de aquella pareja, la madre de Dawn, la madre de esta en el pasado fue una mujer muy adinerada y le había dejado de herencia a Johanna una casa muy grande. Pero, Johanna tuvo muchos problemas legales en tratar de reclamar la casa y la única opción que le quedo fue dejársela a otra persona, en ese momento fue la salvación para la joven pareja pues Johanna desde hace muchos años ya había dejado el registro de aquella casa al nombre de Dawn -considerarlo como mi regalo de bodas- dijo la señora a su hija mientras que ella la abrazaba muy emocionada por lo que su madre había hecho. Esos días, la pareja estaba que acomodaba varias cosas del apartamento e Ash y también otras cosas de la que fue la casa de Dawn, ellos se iban a acomodar en la nueva casa. La pareja cada vez que estaba haciendo eso, ellos siempre conversaban sobre su futura boda o también sobre qué cosas harían luego

Dawn: ¿y ya sabes dónde nos vamos a casar?

Ash: pues, aun no estoy muy seguro

Dawn: sabes, aun no conozco la isla Canela

Ash: ah

Dawn: eh estado pensando, que te parece si hacemos la boda en pueblo Paleta, luego nos tomamos unas vacaciones en isla Canela y por ultimo tomamos un barco que nos traiga de vuelta

Ash: esa idea me gusta

La pareja en ese momento estaba en el apartamento de Ash, estaban acomodando las últimas cosas para poder llevárselas a la nueva casa. Pasaron muy pocos días, todas las cosas ya estaban dentro de la nueva casa. En esa casa había un jardín muy extenso como para que todos los pokémon de Ash y Dawn paseen y jueguen por el lugar, dentro de la casa había un comedor muy grande y una sala también demasiado grande, las escaleras tenían tallados de madera muy elegantes y habían cuatro dormitorios muy espaciosos, en especial el dormitorio en que Ash y Dawn dormían, ese era el dormitorio más grande, y por último, la cocina también es espaciosa y con algunos artefactos antiguos con el que decidieron restaurarlos para poder usarlos en la cocina. -vaya hija, sí que han arreglado la casa- dijo Johanna al ver cómo es que la casa había vuelto a lo que era antes. Johanna y Dawn estaban en la sala de estar, sentadas en los sofás mientras tomaban algo caliente

Dawn: claro, ahora está más linda que antes

Johanna: eso no lo dudo, me recuerda a mi niñez… por cierto, ¿dónde está Ash?

Dawn: pues…

En eso, desde el jardín, se escucha un fuerte grito que le siguió del sonido de un fuerte golpe. Ambas chicas salieron a ver lo que pasaba y vieron a Ash tirado en el jardín -siento que me duele partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía- dijo un Ash adolorido y muy aturdido, Dawn le ayudo a levantarse mientras decía -hay cariño, te dije que no limpies las tejas del techo-

Ash: si pero tenía que hacerlo

Johanna: debieron traer a alguien con experiencia para que lo haga

Dawn: si pero Ash decía que él podía

Johanna: bueno, olvidemos este asunto y entremos a la casa, tengo que decirles algo

Dawn y Johanna ayudaron a Ash para que este pudiera entrar en la casa, luego de que el pudiera sentar en el sofá y que Dawn y Johanna también, ella empezó a hablar sobre algo muy importante mientras que Dawn le sanaba los golpes a Ash

Johanna: estuve hablando con Delia el otro día y se decidió que la boda seria en la finca del laboratorio del profesor Oak, es más, él se ofreció gustoso a prestarla

Dawn: eso sería fantástico, además ese lugar es muy grande y estaríamos rodeados de la naturaleza

Ash podría transferir a mis pokémon para que también estén presentes, me gusta la idea… ¡auch!

Dawn: perdón

Jhoanna: bueno, en ese caso así quedamos, ahora solo falta las invitaciones

Dawn: todos nuestros amigos ya nos confirmaron que irán, inclusos nuestros amigos de Unova y Kalos se están quedando esperando la boda

Jhoanna: en ese caso hay que preparar las invitaciones y también ver el vestido y la comida

Dawn: (emocionada) ¡ya quiero ver mi vestido!

Jhoanna: en ese caso vamos a buscar uno, ¿quieres venir Ash?

Ash: no, además estoy adolorido por el golpe

Ambas chicas salieron para ir a la ciudad y buscar un vestido adecuado para Dawn mientras Ash, que le acompañaban pikachu y piplup, se dispuso a descansar. Pasaron unos días y ya se tenía el vestido, las invitaciones ya se habían enviado y ya se tenía todo preparado para la boda. Ash y Dawn viajaron a Kanto para poder hacer unos preparativos, Johanna no pudo ir debido a que tuvo que hacer unas cuantas cosas, luego de unos días la pareja llego a pueblo Paleta. Ash y Dawn, acompañados por pikachu y piplup, estaban en la entrada de la casa en la que Ash paso su infancia -mamá estoy en casa- dijo Ash mientras abría la puerta a lo que una mujer castaña salía para poder abrazar a su hijo y a su futura nuera

Delia: Ash, ¿cómo has estado?, te eh extrañado mucho

Ash: yo también mamá

Delia: Dawn, también te eh extrañado mucho… y sí que estas más linda casa día

Dawn: gracias señora, yo también la eh estado extrañando

Delia: deben tener hambre después de haber viajado tanto, vengan ya tengo listo el almuerzo

La señora Delia hace pasar a la pareja, todos se sientan en el comedor mientras que Delia alcazaba los platos de comida para luego poder almorzar

Delia: saben, el profesor Oak ha estado acomodando toda su finca para el día de la boda

Ash: de aquí tendremos que ir a visitarlo y agradecerle

Dawn: es muy amable por hacer eso

Delia: sabes Dawn, me alegro que Ash te haya conocido… eres una chica buena… como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando Ash nació y ahora se va a casar (empieza a llorar)

Dawn: señora, no se ponga así

Ash: mamá…

Delia: no es nada, es que estoy emocionada… prepare el antiguo cuarto de Ash para que se puedan quedar estos días

Ash: gracias mamá

Dawn: señora, no se hubiera molestado

La señora Delia estaba que botaba lágrimas de felicidad, la pareja logro calmar a la señora y todos siguieron conversando normalmente. Pasaron varios minutos, y la pareja se fue al laboratorio del profesor Oak para poder visitarlo

Oak: ¡Ash, Dawn! me alegra verlos

Ash: a mí también profesor

Dawn: profesor Oak, lo eh estado extrañando

Oak: yo también los eh extrañado, pasen, a Gary le gustara saber que ya…

Gary: ¡Ash, Dawn! ¡¿pero a qué hora llegaron?!

Ash: ¡oye! así saludas a tu amigo

Gary: perdón Ash, es que hace mucho que no los veo. Hola Dawn, vaya estas más hermosa que antes

¿?: (enojada) oye te escuche

Dawn: hola Leaf

Leaf: amiga, ¿cómo has estado?

Dawn: bien, después de todo me voy a casar

Leaf: (suspirando) como quisiera que cierto chico me proponga matrimonio

Gary: oye, ya te dije que lo hare… solo estoy esperando el momento preciso

Leaf: Gary, hemos estado conviviendo como por 2 años y aun nada

Gary: hablaremos después, saben, todo ya está casi listo para la boda

Leaf: solo falta adornar la finca del profesor para que esté listo

Dawn: muchas gracias por todo

Ash: no sé cómo agradecerles

Oak: no se preocupen por eso, por cierto para la boda junto con Gary y Leaf hemos contratado un buffet de esos que dan en restaurantes de lujo, considérenlo como nuestro regalo de bodas

Ash: muchas gracias

Dawn: no sabremos cómo pagarles por todo

Leaf: ya le hemos dicho, no se preocupen por todo eso

Gary: oigan vamos a ver a Tracey, está afuera y él no sabe que ustedes han llegado

Todos salieron del laboratorio, Leaf es la novia de Gary, ella fue amiga de la infancia de Ash y Gary pero tuvo que irse a otra región por motivo del trabajo de sus padres. Cuando Leaf volvió a Kanto, se encontró con un Gary cambiado y eso fue algo que a ella le gusto, también Gary se sorprendió al ver a su antigua amiga ya crecida y en ese momento fue que ambos empezaron a salir. Todos estaban fuera del laboratorio, estaban ya en los terrenos de la finca, se pudo ver a una chica de cabello naranja quien tenía a un niño de dos años en los brazos y a un chico de cabello negro quien sostenía un biberón con varias cosas para bebe -¡Misty mira!- dijo Tracey a lo que Misty miro hacia donde le señalaba su esposo y se emocionó al ver de quien se trataba. La pareja de esposos se fueron a ver a sus amigos, Dawn y Ash se pusieron felices al verlos mientras que él bebe también se alegró pues sabía que Ash y Dawn siempre traían algún que otro juguete como regalo

Misty: ¡Ash, Dawn! ¡¿cómo han estado?!

Dawn: genial, esperando el gran día

Ash: hola Misty, un gusto volverte a ver… hola Kenji, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ash se puso a jugar con el hijo de Misty y Tracey, Dawn hacia lo mismo que Ash -hola chicos me alegra verlos, hola Dawn, estas más hermosa que antes- dijo Tracey pero Misty le da un golpe en la cabeza diciéndole -la siguiente vez te meteré en la piscina junto a mis gyarados- a lo que el chico se prometió jamás volver a hacer un cumplido a sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza del golpe, Kenji se reía por la forma en como su papá se sobaba del golpe

Misty: bueno Dawn, ven te daré unos consejos para cuando te cases

Leaf: yo también voy, tengo que aprender para el día en que me case con Gary

Las tres chicas se fueron, Misty dejo a Kenji en los brazos de Tracey para poder hablar con las chicas. El trio de chicos se quedó conversando mientras que Tracey le daba un biberón a su hijo

Tracey: Ash, dinos como es Dawn

Ash: a que te refieres

Gary: ya sabes

Ash: de veras no entiendo nada

Gary: ósea, ¿como es en la intimidad?

Ash: ah eso…

La pregunta que hicieron sus amigos, despertó la imaginación de Ash. El empieza a recordar varias experiencias que tuvo con Dawn, empieza a recordar como Dawn a veces se escondía debajo de las mesas con mantel largo, o como es que ella a veces le besaba de forma apasionada en algunos lugares públicos como en cines o estadios, también empieza a recordar cuando ella en la intimidad se vistió de porrista, mucama, secretaria, enfermera, policía, colegiala. Ash quedo totalmente rojo por recordar todo eso

Ash: ¡NO TENGO PORQUE ESTARLES CONTANDO SOBRE MI VIDA PRIVADA!

Tracey: de acuerdo

Gary: en ese caso, vallamos a lo importante pues tenemos que planear la despedida de soltero

Ash: ¿despedida de soltero?

Gary: deja todo en nuestras manos

Pasaron varios días, todos los amigos de la pareja ya estaban en pueblo Paleta, las chicas decidieron hacer una reunión en la casa de Delia y los chicos decidieron hacer su propia reunión. Vallamos con los chicos que estaban reunidos en el laboratorio

Gary: bueno muchachos es hora de irnos a mi apartamento, ¡la pasaremos en grande!

Drew: solo espero que no pase lo que paso en la despedida de soltero de Tracey

Ash: ¿qué paso?

Paul: lo sabrás luego

Black: oigan y que haremos

Cilan: también quiero saber eso

Clemont: vaya, esta será mi primera despedida de soltero ¡estoy emocionado!

Gary: descuiden chicos, solo déjenlo en mis manos

Brock: lo único que quiero saber es si será una noche muy loca

Gary: claro que lo será

Drew: en ese caso vallamos al auto para ir de una vez

Ash: oigan… no sé pero siento que olvidamos algo

Paul: pues… yo también

Drew: ahora que lo dices…

Gary: no creo, bueno si nos olvidamos de algo ya lo sabremos luego

Todos los chicos salieron del laboratorio y se metieron al espacio auto de Gary, este empezó a conducir directo al apartamento. Todos estaban teniendo un viaje tranquilo pero sabían de que había algo que estaban olvidando, por las calles del pueblo, un chico de cabello marrón llegaba al laboratorio muy cansado -se me hiso tarde, ojala los chicos no me dejen- dijo Kenny al estar en la puerta del laboratorio. Kenny iba a tocar la puerta pero vio como los muchachos se alejaban en el auto -¡MALDITA SEA COMO PUEDEN OLVIDARSE DE MÍ!- gritaba Kenny frustrado, de igual forma, sin que hubiera venido para la despedida, él ya estaba frustrado pues aún seguía amando a Dawn y él siempre se le ocurría ideas para que ella no se case con Ash pero nunca pudo ponerlas en práctica. Pasaron varios minutos, el grupo de chicos ya estaba en el apartamento –bien chicos, ¡es hora de la diversión!- dijo Gary con mucha emoción. Mientras ellos empezaban la reunión, en la casa de Delia todas las chicas celebraban con Dawn

Dawn: chicas, gracias por todo

Hilda: amiga no tienes por qué agradecer, además mañana te casas así que solo disfruta

Misty: además dentro de poco vendrá la diversión

Dawn: ¿ah que te refieres?

Leaf: lo entenderás luego

Dawn aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando, es más, ella no entendía porque habían mandado que Bonnie se fuera a dormir al laboratorio, en eso, Delia y Johanna se estaban riendo pues ya se imaginaban lo que vendría

Delia: creo que ya me imagino lo que va a pasar

Johanna: esto me recuerda el día que mis amigas me hicieron mi despedida de soltera

Las chicas seguían divirtiéndose con la música y dándole regalos y algunos consejos a Dawn, todas sus amigas estaban presentes -escuchen todas ¡POR FIN LLEGO LA DIVERSIÓN!- grito una enérgica May mientras que Leaf, Zoey, Serena e Iris traían un pastel excesivamente grande

Dawn: ¡qué gran pastel!…. pero…. ¿podremos acabar esa cosa?

Zoey: hay amiga, sí que eres inocente

En eso, del pastel salió un sujeto semidesnudo que empezó a bailar. Todas las presentes babeaban con el espectáculo pero Dawn estaba muy incómoda y muy roja por lo que pasaba

Hilda: vamos Dawn acaso no te estas divirtiendo

Dawn: pero… pero… se supone que me voy a casar… como voy a estar disfrutando con esto

Iris: y que tiene, de seguro en la despedida de soltero de Ash está pasando algo similar

Dawn al escuchar eso dio el grito al cielo, se levantó y muy enojada saco a patadas al sujeto de la casa, todas las presentes se quedaron boquiabiertas por la actitud de Dawn

Dawn: (enojada) ¡IRIS! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE EN LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE ASH ESTA PASANDO ALGO SIMILAR A ESTO?!

Iris: pues… se supone que en las despedidas de soltero llevan a una mujer y esta empieza a bailarle al novio

Dawn: ¡JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR!

Todas las chicas al verla empezaron a procesar la información

May: ¡DREW ESTA CON ELLOS!

White: ¡BLACK TAMBIEN!

Misty: ¡TAMBIEN TRACEY!

Zoey: ¡Y PAUL!

Leaf: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡GARY TAMBIEN ESTA CON ELLOS!

Serena: ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE CLEMONT SE VALLA CON CUALQUIER CHICA!

Todas totalmente enojadas salieron del lugar, todas las demás la siguieron y cuando llegaron a un parque, vieron a un chico sentado algo cabizbajo

Dawn: ¡¿Kenny?!

Kenny: ¿pero qué hacen ustedes acá?

Dawn: ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la despedida de soltero de Ash?

Kenny: me dejaron

Leaf: (muy desesperada sacudía a Kenny) ¡SABES DONDE ES!

May: ¡tenemos que ir y asegurarnos que no estén con otras chicas!

Kenny: [con que así es la cosa, ahora se lamentaran haberme dejado, y también cuando Dawn encuentre a Ash con una stripper el lamentara habérmela quitado] claro que se dónde es, es más creo que escuche que iban a llevar un pastel muy grande

Dawn: ¡KENNY LLEVANOS AL LUGAR!

Kenny: bueno en realidad no sé cómo llegar pero sé que es en el apartamento de Gary

Leaf: ¡GARY MALDITO HIJO DE DITTO! ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE LLEVAR MUJERES A NUESTRO APARTAMENTO!

Zoey: rápido chicas, vallamos a darles una lección

Todas las chicas se fueron en el auto de Drew quien lo había dejado en el lugar, todas se fueron menos Iris, Delia y Jhoanna pues se empezaban a reír de la situación actual. Pasaron varios minutos y Dawn tiro la puerta muy enojada y con el fuego en sus ojos listo para asesinar a su novio

Dawn: ¡ASH KETCHUM QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Leaf: ¡GARY OAK PREPARATE PARA UNA CASTRACIÓN SIN ANESTESIA!

May: ¡DREW, MI BLAZIKEN TE USARA COMO SACO DE BOXEO!

Hilda: (con tres pokéball en las manos) ¡HILBERT! ¡SERAS QUEMADO, ELECTROCUTADO Y CONGELADO TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO!

Zoey: ¡PAUL, ES HORA QUE EMPIEZES A REZARLE A TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE CONOZCAS!

Misty: ¡TRACEY ESTARAS EN LA PISCINA JUNTO A MIS GYARADOS!

Serena: ¡CLEMONT, USARE TU CUERPO GOLPEADO PARA QUE MI DELPHOX PRACTIQUE SUS TÉCNICAS DE FUEGO!

Cuando todas dejaron de gritar, todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver la escena -¡eso les pasa por haberme dejado olvi… QUEEEEEEEEE!- dijo Kenny quien entraba al lugar quedado muy sorprendido también. Los chicos estaban asustados pues sus parejas estaban totalmente furiosas

Dawn: pero… pero… que se supone que hacen

Ash: no es obvio

Gary: estamos jugando super smash bros

Drew: oigan ¿Por qué están tan enojadas?

May: pues… ehh…

Zoey: así que la despedida de soltero de Ash es estar al frente de una tv de 40" full hd mientras juegan en una WiiU

Brock: pues si

Todas las chicas se lanzan a abrazar a sus parejas y les pedían perdón por desconfiar de ellos, Kenny estaba O_O

Dawn: bueno chicos, los dejamos para que sigan divirtiéndose

Luego de que se fueran las chicas, Gary, Drew, Paul y Brock lanzaron una pokéball cada uno

Gary: blastoise encárgate de Kenny

Drew: roserade tú también

Paul: electivire has lo tuyo

Brock: toxicroak atácalo como cuando me atacabas

Los cuatro pokémon se lanzaron a atacar a Kenny para luego arrojaron por la ventana cayendo inconsciente en uno de los contenedores de basura -ninjask vigila a las chicas y vuelve cuando ellas hallan vuelto a la casa de Ash- dijo Paul mientras enviaba a su pokemon

Ash: pero que pasa

Gary: no te preocupes mi amigo, cuando ninjask vuelva sabrás toda la verdad

Luego de unos minutos ninkask volvió y dio unas señales que Paul identifico

Paul: las chicas están de nuevo en la casa

Drew: perfecto

Tracey: entonces empieza la verdadera diversión (saca una cámara) y justo traje esto para inmortalizar el momento

Gary: Ash, es hora de celebrar la verdadera despedida de soltero

Black: ahora lo entiendo

Cilan: eso quiere decir que estar sentados jugando en la WiiU era pura fachada

Brock: genial, eso quiere decir que ahora empieza lo bueno

Gary: exacto

Drew: bien vámonos a la verdadera diversión

Ash: pero alguien me explica que está pasando

Gary: veras, cuando le celebramos a Tracey su despedida de soltero pues…

Drew: el asunto es que esa despedida de soltero fue un asco, las chicas nos descubrieron y nos golpearon

Paul: así que esta vez hemos planificado todo a la perfección

Ash: pero que se supone que harán

Gary: lo sabrás dentro de muy poco ¡todos a mi auto!

Todos los chicos subieron al auto y luego de varios minutos llegaron a una discoteca, esa discoteca fue alquilada nada más para que ellos entren esa noche, cuando entraron varias chicas aparecieron a saludarlos

Chica 1: veo que ya llegaron

Chica 2: y quien es el afortunado que se casa

Gary: el, mi mejor amigo Ash

Chica 3: en ese caso (la chica empieza a abrazar a Ash por la espalda)

Ash: espera… (se zafa de los brazos de la chica) se supone que esto es correcto

Brock: pues esto es una despedida de soltero así que se supone que esto debe de pasar

Drew: (con una copa en la mano) ten Ash

Ash: (que acepta la copa y hace un gesto de disgusto) esto sabe horrible… dame otro

Y entonces fue que a Ash le dieron otra copa, y entre copa y copa todos empezaron a embriagarse, todos los chicos estaban totalmente perdidos y confundidos por el lugar

Ash: sabes Paul… a pechrar ue nos emepzamos a lelvar mal, diepe te respet po ser bue you rial

Paul: (que se apoyaba en el hombro de Ash) yo tamben… siempe veía ago e ti… algin que qrerria superme a toda costa… te qero amio

Ambos se empezaron a abrazar y llorar

Cilan: (con una botella de whisky) aves algo Lack… a pea rue viaabamos untos… tengo qe deir que al pindipio te odie

Black: (con una botella de vodka) y or qe lo dices

Cilan: o tanbie estue enaorado de Whit peo ella deidio escoojerte a ti

Black: amio, e comrendo… (empieza a llorar dramáticamente) o tadien estude enamoao de mi meor amiga y el ijo de ditto de cheren me la quito… peo luego conoi a Whit

Clemont: (con una botella de tequila) yomi tabrem ompendo, ese Clamem simpe veía a Morena… no lo opoltala… peo lo ueno es ue me esogioc a mi y ando a la chingada a ese sujeo….

Cilan: brindemos por eto

Los tres, totalmente borrachos se tiran las botellas a la cabeza cayendo inconscientes. Mientras Black, Clemont y Cilan estaban tirados en el suelo, Ash y Paul estaban a punto de pelear usando unos palos de billar, Gary y Drew están sentados en unas sillas y varias bailarinas alrededor de ellos, cabe mencionar que también estaban muy borrachos

Drew: oe Gary, po ue se dupone q etamos aquí

Gary: no se ceo ue es po que etamos celebando algo

Drew: ¿ceebar que?

Gary: no lego a meor idea

Las bailarinas que seguían bailando alrededor de ellas, Tracey, Cilan y Brock estaban en una piscina en la cual la vaciaron con varias botellas de licor al mismo tiempo que habían varias bailarinas con todo el cuerpo debajo de la piscina, todo el lugar era un verdadero caos, incluso un rapidash estaba en el lugar. Así siguieron todos en aquel lugar, pasaron las horas y ya estaba amaneciendo, Gary estaba levantándose con mucha dificultad del suelo

Gary: pero… pero que ha pasado (sobándose la cabeza) como me duele

En eso se escucha un fuerte grito

Gary: pero que….

Tracey salía de un cuarto desnudo y cubierto con una manta

Gary: ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE HA PASADO?!

Tracey: me acabo de despertar y en mi cama… a lado de mi cama esta Brock

Brock: ¡TRACEY! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME HICISTE?!

Tracey: ¡YO NO TE HICE NADA!

Mientras ellos discutían aparecía un arcanine y en su lomo Drew estaba durmiendo, todos lo quedaron mirando con una cara O_O así que fueron a despertarlo

Gary: oye Drew recuerdas lo que paso ayer

Drew: (que estaba algo inconsciente) no mucho… ¿pero porque estaba durmiendo en el lomo de un arcanine? ¿y porque me duele mucho la espalda?

En eso una puerta se abre muy bruscamente, bueno mejor dicho era la puerta del armario y de ella cayeron de golpe Black y Paul

Gary: ¡pero que!

Paul: ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!

Black: (desesperado) no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer

Brock: (mirando a la ventana) ¿pero cómo hemos llegado a ciudad Azafrán?

Todos al escuchar eso rápidamente miraron por la ventana y vieron que en efecto era ciudad Azafrán y había un letrero que en el lugar en donde estaban era un hotel. Nadie podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, todos estaban en una habitación demasiado desordenada con varias cosas rotas e incluso el retrete estaba roto y estaba en la sala por partes. En eso, llaman al celular de Brock, este mira y ve que se trataba de Cilan

Brock: Cilan y Clemont se quedaron en el bar, al parecer ellos también no recuerdan mucho sobre lo que paso y les duele la cabeza… no los quieren dejar salir debido a que hicieron mucho daño y al parecer los harán trabajar durante el resto del día

Gary: bueno no hay que desesperarnos, ya sabemos que estamos en ciudad Azafrana así que… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ASH?!

Todos empezaron a buscar a Ash pero no lo encontraban en ningún lado, incluso salieron de la habitación y buscaron en los alrededores y al no encontrarlo se volvieron a reunir en la habitación

Todos al mismo tiempo: ¡HEMOS PERDIDO A ASH!

CONTINUARA


End file.
